Chapter 1: The Beginning and the Reason
by LuckyNinjaChann
Summary: This story is about some Naruto characters I created. This chapter shows and tells who and what the characters are like, where they are from, and what is happening currently.


*Bio/Past:*

The village of "Lights." The village of lights is an extra attachement to the Hidden Mist village,and contains two surrounded by mountains. The village of Lights is where all the people have chakara highlights,and or streaks in their only keeping them a powerful village but, a long living one, with young looking highlights are also the color of the villager's the villager's eyes only varies for "Rainbow Highlights," who have all the highlights in their hair.

Andrianessa and Shiki Kung. The Leader (s) of the has blue highlights and wavy black hair. Andrianessa is strict,loving but, very busy and could only do so much at a time. Andrianessa wears mainly Kimonos and has her bangs pulled back into her wavey is also not an only has a twin sister named, "Kame."

As for Kung has Short spiky black hair with red Kung is very loving and is basically the "advisor," and or "Peace-Maker" of their family. Shiki Kung tends to wear somewhat baggy black pants,and loose/tight shirts that he wears mainly in red.

Andrianessa's parents where and are the third hokage of the leaf village and third Hokage met violet when she was in her early twenties, when she visited the Leaf in discise,and... when she was later got married but, lived far away from each in the Highlight Village,and the Third Hokage in the Leaf third hokage was the only one that knew of the HighLight village, except for people who gave them supplies,and those who occasionaly moved was said to have died so, the Third hokage moved on, though without realizing he two daughters, till later on along, with Violet being alive...Violet has rainbow highlights, with long black wavy hair,and big blue is very loving and tended to follow the "old ways." But no longer follows them today.

Andrianessa's sister is, Kame married Jame Chan,and sometimes helps advise her older twin sister. Kame has long black hair, with red mainly wears black kimonos,and tends to be more on the dark type of clotheing Kami looks gothic,Kami is very loving,brave,free spirited,and always helpful.

Kami's husband,Jami Chan, has short spikey hair, with black ,like Kami is more on the gothic dark clotheing is very loving,like Kami,and is a very good advisor,and relative/friend.

Violet's parents where, and are Manda Hyuga,and Rose and Rose's parents had highlights and both moved into the " Leaf " before it was founded but,later on moved back to the Highlight village.

Manda and Rose where not suppose to marry but, they did and they had Violet. Manda and Rose accidentaly fused the Hyuga and Uchiha power into a new Keke-Genkai called the, "Sharugan" instead of the, "Sharingan." The Sharugan is able to see the opponent several feet away along with, seeing the opponent's chakara.

Manda Hyuga has Long black hair,with gray highlights pulled loosely down into a Hyuga has long black straight hair,and red highlighs, with her bangs pulled back with the rest of her hair.

Shiki's mother is Dandilion Kung, "Dandi" for short. Dandi has long blonde hair,with yellow highlights pulled up in a also has little light freckles across her nose. Dandi dresses in fish net like clothething, with tank tops, and long baggy like clotheing. Dandi is loving,brave,tomboyish,and fights for who she loves and what she beleives in. Shiki's father is Fiji Kung. Fiji has short spiked hair,with red is loving and always gives good advice. Fiji wears baggy shirts and baggy like pants.

Violet's daughter,Andrianessa and son-in-law,Shiki had several kids: The oldest is Kimiko Kung who, is married to Clay is just like her mother only, more strict and abiding to "rules." Kimiko also looks like her mother except for, Green highlights.

Clay is smart,"built",and has his black and gray hair pulled tends to wear Kimonos all the time with her bangs pulled back into her wavy wears somewhat baggy pants and different types of shirts day to day.

The second oldest is Shay has black hair and gray highlights pulled up into a is "tuff" but,also tends to stay out of people's way,and can be an advisor at times like his wears somewhat baggy pants, and somewhat loose shirts that vary in color day to day.

The third oldest is Clover is a blonde, with yellow highlights pulled up into a ponytail, with some loose/short is very artistic,loving,and see's the better in people along with,finding solutions to other people's looks more like her grandma "Dandi." Clover wears nice medium sized yellow and white shirts,and tight loose looking pants.

The fourth oldest is "Krack head " Kung."Krack head 's" name is unknown to the younger members of the the elders know since,his little sister "Lucky" gave the nickname to head is a blonde with green head is not only a brother to his siblings but, tends to be their best to his younger sister,"Lucky." Krack head got his nickname by,feums from bombs that he creates,builds,and even tests that go straight to his head, and make him seem like he's on Krack.

Krack head is very loving,Fun Loving,compassionate,and even though it doesn't seem like it... head wears baggy pants and wears more of the loose kind of tank tops.

Krack head 's hair is pulled up high ,with bangs over one eye,and shaved on the lower back part of his head.

The fifth oldest is Raymundo looks just like his father in every way except, his personality is a little is fun loving,smart,and basically tags along with Krackhead when he goes and does crazy things.

The sixth and Seventh oldest is the two twins, Fuego, and or "Flare" Kung, and Lucky Kung.

The twins are basically Yin and Yang.

Flare has black hair, with red highlights, and with short hair angeled into her face,and also looks more like her great grandmother, 's personality is like her mother's and older sister Kimiko' likes to abide by the rules, though she is compassionate,smart but she can be 's mind can be changed when others show her how to let go and just have when she is with her sister Lucky.

Flare tends to wear Fishing net-like clothes under tank tops unlike, Lucky, with long straight like pants that are not baggy.

When Lucky was of having a demon put inside her mom during concevment,she was kidnapped by a maid in the palace where she lives, and taken to a "Shaman," who put two ten tailed Tiger Demons inside long after, her Grandparents and father found her and took her back, but couldn't find the maid, or "Shaman."So because of the tailed Demons,Lucky can talk to animals,and sometimes has two Tiger ears and a tail showing.

Lucky Kung has long black wavy hair, with blue looks more like her mother but, has a completely different personality, and different veiws on things from her own perspective.

Lucky tends to straighten and spike her hair in the is more of a tomboy than anything so, that is why she tends to hang out more with the guys like, Krack is loving,brave,tomboyish,fun loving,artistic,smart,a leader, and hates to be called a "Girlie girl," and will fight for what she beleives in and also likes to wear black and white tank tops along with, wearing long baggy pants,and knee high boots with, straps.

The eighth,Nineth,and Tenth oldests are the ,Jade,and Chase.

Blossom is a tomboy like is Loving,Brave,Smart,a tomboy,and looks has her mom's face but, has long black hair with pink highlights,and has more of Lucky's sense of style and also tends to be the "Leader" of the three triplets.

Jade is more of the "brainy-ack" of the three others her ideas,feelings,and thoughts along with, her sense of "Logic," for others to has her mom's face but, has long black hair ,with white has more of Flare's sense of taste ,only mainly wearing mainly white tanktops overtop the fishing net- like clotheing style.

Chase is the more "Follower" type of the three just goes with whatever looks up to Krack head and even decides to have his hair like Krack heads!Pulled up high in a ponytail, bangs escaping in the front over one eye,and a little shaved on the lower bottom part of his also has the same fashion sense as Krack head.

The eleventh child is looks up to wears long baggy like pants, with black,gray,and white shirts, with fishing nets like shirts underneath.

Jack is brave,hates to look down on,and has short spikey hair with gray highlights.

Lucky later on went up to a mountain where a legendary eighth swordsmen of the Mist placed to samari blades in the ended up pulling out the samari swords out of the mountain and falling down into a valley where she later on got her pet white mountain wolf "Rosie," who was named after her great grandma.

Lucky ended up finding her way home around the mountains, where she found out everyone was looking for her..

Lucky ended up going to a pet store buying a pet rat she named, "Linda,"

and where she buys a pet taranchula that eats fruit that she names, "Sheila."

Lucky ended up training Rosie,Linda,and Sheila how to talk,read,and fight.

The third Hokage ended up finding out the truth about his first wife being alive ,and decided to let them come and live with and Violet instead let Lucky,Flare,Raymundo,and Krack head only acception was no one was to know about their village, until they felt the time was right.

~Later on during the present time~

The Akatsuki apparently turned out to still be alive.

Itachi was still alive to still be able to help guide Sasuke, as well as, showing a new way of gaining the Mangekyo to near was saved by Madara and Zetsu in order to keep multiple Akatsuki members.

Hidan was dug up and put back did so fast enough where the Naara clan didn't know.

Kakuzu had hearts put in him not long after and he was brought back to life.

Kisame had a subordinate descised as him but, no one could tell the difference.

Nagato had a very, very small amount of chakara left,so because of that he ended up living as well.

Sasori used decoy puppet and someone else's other Organ storing core he controlled the puppet body and organs,and that is the puppet Kankuro later gets a hold of.

Deidara was just able to blow himself up into another demension when fighting Sasuke,and was able to come back alive.

Zetsu was able to come back by Useing a plant like substance and made it seem like he died but, he escaped.

The Akatsuki where making more plans to help Madara in some ended up somehow convencing them to come and work for him,under the title Hokage,in order to keep peace and balance, which Madara was trying to do in one giant genjutsu.

So both sides agreed, without throwing non of the Akatsuki members in prison.

~End Chapter 1~


End file.
